


Untitled.

by saintmalfoy



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmalfoy/pseuds/saintmalfoy
Summary: Hi to Jasmine, thank you for messing with my brain. To Pia and Nor, putangina bakit.





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to Jasmine, thank you for messing with my brain. To Pia and Nor, putangina bakit.

The long night followed her, like an unending melody. A series of notes strung high in the air as if she could feel it choking her. Right now, there was nobody else in the world but the two of them. She wishes it was the good kind. If there was anyone in this world that didn’t deserve the harsh reality it was him. 

Jeon Jungkook.

The way she sees it Jungkook was that piece of the puzzle you had trouble with but looking past all those struggles, he just fit. Like he was meant to be in her life the day she was born. Not that it mattered now, did it? Because how can you truly understand a person who doesn’t want to be understood?

“Kook you know why we’re here right?” she asked. Nothing prepared her for this night, no matter how she tried. Looking at him now with his messy hair and doe eyes, they glimmered under the night sky. 

It didn’t help that the view of the city lights accentuated his beauty. For a moment her mind faltered at the idea of doing this to him. She had already settled though, there was no turning back.

“I understand, Jieun. I took that risk the day I decided I loved you.” he sighed.


End file.
